Fool
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Oh Sehun itu tidak seperti pemuda lainnya yang memakai pakaian branded terkenal dengan gaya seribu bintang. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang menghiasi mata sipitnya dengan kacamata bulat bodoh dan pagar yang menghiasi deretan giginya. Kemeja norak dan jeans lusuh adalah andalannya, tapi siapa sangka Geeky itu mendapat kekasih yang diincar semua orang macam Luhan? YAOI! HH!


_11 Agustus 2014_

Luhan mengucek kedua matanya sesaat, lalu melirik kearah jam weker di sebelah kirinya. Bagus, dia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Matanya selalu tahu kapan waktunya Ia terbuka tepat jam tujuh pagi atau jam enam, seperti sekarang. Ini selalu terjadi saat hari minggu. Dia akan bangun lebih awal dan Ibunya akan mengoceh tentang 'Kenapa anakku lebih rajin saat hari libur daripada hari bersekolah?'. Lupakan saja. Luhan juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Pemuda dengan mata berseri layaknya mata seekor rusa manis itu meraih sebuah karet gelang kecil diatas meja nakasnya, lalu mengikat poni rambutnya dengan benda elastis itu. Rambut coklatnya mulai tumbuh panjang lagi, dia harus memotongnya hari ini. Kakaknya akan mengejeknya lagi jika Ia tidak memotong rambutnya segera. Zhoumi selalu senang mengejeknya dengan kata ' _Uhh, manisnya adikku.'_ Atau yang lebih parah, ' _Luhanie, kau bertambah cantik saja dari hari ke hari.'_ Mungkin pria itu lupa jika adiknya masih memiliki benda panjang diantara selangkangannya.

Luhan menyingkap selimut tebal yang masih menutupi kakinya, dan turun dari ranjangnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada pagi-pagi buta dihari libur seperti ini. Mungkin berolahraga bersama Baekhyun. _Tidak_. Anak itu pasti masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Luhan sangat tahu betapa malasnya tetangga yang merangkap sebagai teman dekatnya itu.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat sebuah bunga mawar merah bergerak-gerak diluar jendelanya yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Bunga itu terus saja bergerak, dari kanan lalu ke kiri. Berulang-ulang.

"Apa itu?" gumam Luhan, sedikit ngeri bercampur bingung. Mana mungkin ada angin yang bisa meniup sebuah tanaman dengan gerakan seperti itu. lagipula Luhan tidak menanam sebuah bunga dibalkon kamarnya.

Pemuda berusia 17-tahun itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Mengikuti insting penasarannya, Luhan membuka jendelanya ragu-ragu dan melihat hal aneh apa yang dilihatnya pada pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat seseorang berjongkok dibawah jendelanya, dengan tangan menggenggam tangkai bunga mawar yang cukup panjang. Orang itu berjalan jongkok kekiri dan ke kanan. Oho, sekarang Luhan tahu mengapa bunga itu terus saja bergerak kesana-kemari. Pemuda manis itu mengembangkan senyum gelinya tanpa menjauhkan pandangannya dari orang konyol yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Walau wajahnya tidak kelihatan, Luhan tetap bisa mengenali lelaki ini. Mana mungkin Luhan tidak mengenali orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setiap hari?

"Selamat pagi, Sehun." ujar Luhan.

Seseorang yang bernama Sehun itu menghentikan gerakan bodohnya, dan langsung mendongak kearah Luhan. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat terkejut, dan itu malah menambah kesan bodoh pada dirinya.

"Lu—Luhan?" Sehun tergagap. Dia menaikan kacamata bulatnya yang turun sedikit dari hidungnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu buru-buru berdiri dari jongkoknya. Dia terlihat gugup untuk beberapa detik, dan Luhan dengan sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun saat ini.

"Luhan,"

Luhan menjawab ucapan Sehun, masih dengan senyuman kecil. "Ya?" Sehun selalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan raut gugupnya seperti itu.

Sehun menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya kearah Luhan dengan senyuman kikuk. "Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-satu tahun." Ujarnya, sedikit malu.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati. Ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun. Kekasihnya itu tampak terkejut sesaat—ah dia memang selalu seperti itu saat Luhan memeluknya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Sehun ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan bisa mendengarkan degupan jantungnya dan jantung Sehun berlomba-lomba berdetak dengan kencang. Lucu sekali, mereka sudah setahun menjalin hubungan tetapi hal ini masih saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pagi ini aku akan dapat kejutan." Ujar Luhan, menyamankan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Dia suka sekali aroma Sehun yang mirip seperti harumnya susu vanilla yang bercampur bedak bayi. Manis sekali. "Sejak kapan kau berjongkok disini?"

"Sejak jam lima pagi."

Luhan sontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. "Apa? Jam lima pagi?" ulangnya, tanpa bisa mengontrol nada suaranya yang meninggi. Dia mendelikan matanya kearah Sehun.

"K—kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun, dengan wajah khawatir.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak tahu jika Sehun sebodoh ini. "Kau berjongkok selama satu jam dipagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Udara disini sangat dingin dan kau sama sekali tidak memakai jaket ataupun baju tebal. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Memangnya kau kira aku akan senang jika kau sakit karna hal ini?" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras, dan membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Rasakan itu! Luhan harus memberi pelajaran sesekali pada si bodoh itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Kau terlihat… ehm, manis sekali saat tertidur." Sehun mengulas senyum lebar kikuknya, yang memperlihatkan kawat gigi yang menghiasi deretan gigi putihnya.

Luhan mendengus. Bagus sekali. Sekarang Sehun mulai pandai merayunya. "Lalu, dengan apa kau naik kesini?"

"Dengan tangga."

Luhan segera melihat kearah bawah. Dan benar saja, disana ada sebuah tangga yang sudah tergeletak ditanah. Luhan menebak, jika Sehun nyaris jatuh tetapi dia berhasil bertahan dengan memegang pagar dibalkonnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan ingin memarahi kekasih bodohnya itu. Bagaimana jika Ia benar-benar jatuh dan mengalami patah tulang? Atau ditangkap keamanan sekitar sini karna dikira sebagai penyusup? Sehun itu—! Luhan tidak pernah bisa menebak pikirannya. Tetapi, setidaknya, Luhan cukup senang mengetahui jika Sehun benar-benar berusaha hanya karna ingin memberinya sebuah setangkai bunga dipagi hari seperti ini. Kesederhanaan yang manis sekali.

"Lu," Luhan tersentak sedikit ketika Sehun tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya. Dia memandang kekasihnya itu dengan manik rusanya yang menggemaskan. Sehun terlihat gugup, terbukti dari matanya yang berusaha menjauhi pandangan kearah Luhan. Luhan menjadi ikut gugup karnanya. Apa yang ingin dikatakan Sehun?

"A-aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah menjadi kekasihku."

Ucapan dan gerakan Sehun terlalu cepat, hingga Luhan hanya bisa mematung setelah mendengar dan mendapat sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya. Hanya berlangsung tiga detik, tetapi cukup membuat Luhan merasakan darahnya berdesir menuju pipinya. Jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding kemesraan yang dipamerkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tetapi Luhan merasakan tubuhnya bekerja diluar kendali. Dia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan telinga memerah. Selama mereka berpacaran, Sehun hanya mengecupnya sesekali. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Mereka hanya berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan mengecup pipi (itupun hanya dua minggu sekali). Dan kali ini.. Sehun mengecupnya tepat dibibir. Ini suatu hal yang baru untuk keduanya.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki romantis seperti Chanyeol yang selalu melakukan hal-hal manis setiap hari pada kekasihnya. Bukan juga lelaki mempesona seperti Kris yang selalu berhasil memikat kekasihnya dengan penampilan bak modelnya. Sehun hanya seorang pemuda biasa dengan kacamata bulat dimatanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Sehun hanya seorang pemuda gila matematika yang menghiasi giginya dengan sebuah kawat. Sehun tidak seperti pemuda lain yang selalu memakai baju _branded_ terkenal dan mahal, dia hanya pemuda sederhana yang selalu memakai baju berkancing sampai leher dan celana jeans kusut. Dia tidak pernah mencolok di sekolah. Sesekali dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh murid-murid, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Bisa dikatakan Sehun adalah _geek_ yang hanya mempunyai satu teman. tetapi tampaknya, Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan julukan-julukan aneh yang diberikan _teman-teman_ sekolah padanya. Dia justru membalas sapaan _manis_ teman-temannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan bodoh. Seolah-olah ejekan dan hinaan itu hanyalah guyonan semata.

Tetapi semua itu tidak bisa menghalangi Luhan untuk berkata 'Iya' saat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya setahun lalu, dibelakang sekolah. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana si culun itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada siswa yang disukai banyak orang disekolah seperti Luhan. Yang jelas, Luhan sangat senang dengan keberanian Sehun waktu itu yang membuat mereka bisa bersama hingga saat ini.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." ujar Luhan, kembali masuk kedalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

Luhan tidak pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Dia selalu melihat bagaimana perilaku orang tersebut. Dia sangat menyukai kepribadian Sehun yang menyenangkan. Pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa lepas. Entah karna tingkah konyolnya atau karna kejutan-kejutan anehnya. Luhan tidak peduli cemoohan teman-temannya yang tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Karna bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa ada kedok apapun yang menutupi dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah malu-malu untuk menceritakan pengalaman memalukannya. Sehun sangat terbuka padanya.

"Lu, aku suka sekali ikatan rambutmu itu. Seperti sebuah apel." Ujar Sehun seraya menarik-narik poni rambut Luhan yang terkuncir.

"Tidak adakah perumpaan yang lebih bagus?"

"Air mancur didepan rumahku, misalnya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah, lupakan saja!"

.

.

 _ **©Anggara Dobby**_

 _ **Fool**_

 _ **Oh Sehun-Lu Han**_

 _ **Romance Fluff (Saya gak yakin-_-) lil'bit Humor**_

 _ **[Warn!] YAOI. Shounen-ai, Boyslove, DLDR.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dia selalu membuatku tertawa setiap saat_

 _Entah karna kekonyolannya ataupun kecerobohannya_

 _Pernah satu kali, dia meledakkan dapurku hanya karna ingin memasak sesuatu untukku dan nyaris memecahkan semua piringku karna berusaha membantuku mencuci piring._

 _Dia tidak pernah benar dalam mengerjakan apapun_

 _Tetapi dia selalu berusaha untuk sesuatu yang diinginkannya_

 _Termasuk membuatku selalu bahagia walaupun itu artinya harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri._

 _Dia adalah Oh Sehun, kekasihku yang konyol._

 _Tetapi itu hanya sebersit kenangan saat lima tahun yang lalu…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _10 Agustus 2019_

"Beberapa menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai dan kau membiarkan para penjaga stand itu menghilang dari balik meja stand-nya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Luhan memukul kepala _hoobae_ -nya menggunakan gulungan kertas ditangannya dengan jengkel. Dia tidak mempedulikan Ten yang meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya. Salahkan anak itu yang semakin hari semakin membuat darah Luhan mendidih. Bagaimana bisa dia mengizinkan para penjaga stand berkeliaran kesana-kemari saat orang-orang dari kampus lain mulai memenuhi halaman kampus mereka? Oh, ini semua salah Kris yang menunjuk anak itu sebagai seksi acara.

"Jangan bicara." Tukas Luhan cepat-cepat saat Ten mulai membuka bibirnya. "Cari mereka dengan cepat, sebelum aku menyerahkanmu pada Kris."

"B-baik, _sunbae_."

Ten mengangguk dengan kecepatan luar-biasa, dan berlari untuk mencari penjaga stand. Anak itu selalu takut saat Luhan menyebut-nyebut nama Kris. Padahal Kris tidak semenakutkan yang kelihatannya. Wajah angkuh itu hanya sebuah kedok dibalik sifat konyolnya.

Luhan membuka gulungan kertas ditangannya dan memberi tanda centang pada setiap susunan acara yang sudah beres. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan tugasnya sebagai Koordinator seksi acara yang melibatkannya pada tanggung jawab yang begitu besar. Seksi acara, itu artinya dia yang mengatur jalannya kegiatan besar ini dari awal hingga akhir. Ada satu acara yang tidak sesuai dengan sistematis acara yang telah direncanakan maka habislah riwayat hidup Luhan sebagai Mahasiswa semester akhir Seoul University. Luhan lebih suka menjadi seksi konsumsi, dimana Ia akan selalu dilibatkan dengan makanan-makanan enak.

Kampus mereka tengah mengadakan sebuah Festival besar-besaran dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang-tahun Universitas ini yang beranjak tigapuluh tahun, juga menyambut para mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru. Ada banyak stand-stand menarik disini, juga diadakan beberapa lomba yang diikuti oleh banyak mahasiswa dari Universitas lain. Tidak dipungkiri jika Luhan ikut antusias dalam acara besar ini. Pasalnya, ini pertama kali kampusnya mengadakan acara semeriah ini. Biasanya, hanya ada Festival kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh kampus-kampus terdekat saja.

"Luhan, apa semuanya sudah _clear_?"

Luhan mengangguk pada Kris selaku ketua senat yang bertanggung jawab atas semua acara ini. "Ya, semuanya sudah beres." Pemuda manis itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan senyuman _childish_. "Beberapa anak dari klub-klub dikampus akan segera menampilkan _performance_ di lapangan sana untuk menarik perhatian para mahasiswa baru dan juga tamu-tamu yang kita sudah undang. Semacam promosi untuk menarik anggota baru. Lalu setelah itu—"

"Ya, ya. Aku percaya semuanya sudah beres. Tidak usah dijelaskan." Tukas Kris, membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan sebal. "Lalu, apa tugasmu sekarang?"

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya didagu, lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman polos. "Tidak ada. Tugasku hanya mengatur acara dan yang menjalankan adalah anak-anak buahku. Jadi, aku akan duduk saja disini dan memperhatikan kinerja anak buahku."

Kris melayangkan sentilannya didahi Luhan, membuat si manis itu meringis. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang koordinator lalu kau dengan bebas duduk-duduk disini layaknya seorang boss. Berdirilah didepan gerbang sana dan sambutlah mahasiswa dari kampus lain dengan senyuman sok manismu itu."

"Tapi itu bukan tugasku!" protes Luhan pada punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauh. Luhan mendengus keras-keras. Sialan sekali Kris itu, dia selalu seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju gerbang didepan sana. Diantara tugas yang diberikan oleh Kris, tugas inilah yang paling tidak disukai Luhan. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak mau menebar senyum pada orang-orang asing karna mereka pasti akan selalu berkata sama, yaitu _'Noona, senyummu cantik sekali.'_

Tidak mungkin Luhan mematahkan satu per-satu leher para tamu yang akan datang kesini hanya karna berkata seperti itu 'kan?

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau manis sekali."

"Siapa namamu?"

Luhan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya walau dalam hati ingin sekali rasanya pergi dari sini. Dia lebih baik bergabung pada anak-anak dari seksi keamanan yang sedang mengatur kendaraan diluar sana. Tugas ini adalah tugas anak perempuan, Luhan seharusnya tidak disini. Benar-benar sialan Kris itu, Luhan bersumpah akan menendangnya setelah acara selesai.

"Boleh kutahu nomor ponselmu?"

Senyuman diwajah Luhan seketika luntur. Oke, ini sudah kelewatan. Dia mendelikan matanya kearah beberapa orang anak lelaki yang daritadi belum juga masuk kedalam, melainkan berdiri didepannya dengan wajah berharap-harap. Memangnya apa yang mereka harapkan darinya? Jika itu sebuah pukulan, maka Luhan dengan senang hati akan memberikannya.

"Bisa kalian masuk saja kedalam? Kalian membuat antrian dibelakang sana." Desis Luhan, seraya menunjuk orang-orang dibelakang sana yang memasang wajah jengkel karna ulah anak-anak lelaki tersebut.

Mahasiswa dari kampus lain itu buru-buru berjalan masuk, salah satu dari mereka tidak lupa memberikan Luhan sebuah kedipan mata sebagai gantinya. Membuat pemuda bermata rusa itu kembali mendengus sebal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Luhan.

Beberapa mahasiswi yang ditugaskan menjadi penyambut orang-orang cekikikan kearahnya. Luhan menebak, mereka menertawakan nasibnya yang buruk pada hari ini. Seharusnya mereka sedih karna bukannya menggoda mereka, anak-anak dari kampus lain malah menggoda dirinya. Tetapi para wanita itu sepertinya senang sekali melihat seorang pria digoda oleh pria lain. Luhan tidak habis pikir.

Luhan berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia didekatnya dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Masa bodoh dengan tugasnya! Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Ia membuka kacamata yang membingkai matanya dan mengusap peluh didahinya. Luhan tidak mengalami minus pada penglihatannya, tetapi Ia senang memakai sebuah kacamata. Karna benda itu selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Dia pergi lima tahun yang lalu untuk melanjutkan studi-nya diluar negri, tepatnya di Vancouver. Setelah itu, Luhan tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Dia tidak pernah menghubunginya dan Luhan selalu ragu-ragu untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Orang itu pasti sudah bahagia disana, sampai-sampai tidak mau kembali lagi ke Seoul dan menemuinya. Dia pasti sudah melupakan Luhan.

Luhan merutuki pikirannya yang kembali mengingat orang itu. Sial, suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja.

"Siapa nama anda, tuan?"

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan refleks menghentikan pergerakannya untuk membersihkan lensa kacamatanya. _Oh Sehun._ Dia terus mengulang-ulang nama itu didalam hatinya, semakin lama otaknya bekerja dan membentuk sebuah bayangan seseorang didalam pikirannya. Seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya. _Benarkah?_ Benarkah Sehun ada disini? Dan datang ke acara ini? Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan antusiasnya yang tinggi. Sampai-sampai dadanya langsung berdegup cepat. Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Wendy yang bertugas untuk mencatat para tamu undangan didekatnya.

"Apa baru saja ada tamu yang bernama Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan, dengan mata melirik-lirik kearah barisan orang yang hendak masuk kedalam. Dimana wajah Sehun?

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" Wendy balik bertanya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah berjalan masuk. Nah, itu orangnya."

Luhan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Wendy yang mengarah pada punggung tegap seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah halaman kampus. Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia hanya bisa melihat postur tubuh tinggi tegap orang itu yang terbalut setelan hitam-hitam dengan sempurna. Dari cara berjalan dan penampilannya, dia sepertinya orang yang penting disini.

"Dia tampan sekali!"

"Seperti model-model dimajalah pria Amerika."

"Aku harus bisa mendapat perhatiannya. Apapun caranya."

"Wah, dari belakang saja dia sudah kelihatan seperti model."

Celotehan para mahasiswi didekatnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Tentu saja itu bukan Oh Sehun yang Luhan kenal. Ada banyak Oh Sehun dinegara ini, dan dia dengan bodohnya berharap Sehun yang tengah menempuh kuliahnya di Vancouver datang ke acara ini dan bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini sebuah efek dari rasa kerinduan Luhan pada pemuda culun itu. Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak bertemu dengannya dan mendengar suaranya, itulah sebabnya Luhan selalu sensitif saat ada orang yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun.

Oh Sehun, kekasihnya, tetapi tidak ada kejelasan lagi dalam hubungannya selama lima tahun ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Sunbae_ , untukmu."

Luhan menerima minuman kaleng dingin yang diberikan oleh Ten. "Terimakasih." Ujarnya. Walaupun Ten menyebalkan dan susah diatur, setidaknya anak itu selalu punya cara untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Aku senang acara kita ramai dan berjalan sesuai apa yang kita rapatkan dari bulan lalu. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun wanita yang melirikku daritadi. Apa aku kurang tampan _, sunbae_?"

Luhan mendengus geli mendengar keluhan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau hanya kurang menarik." Tukasnya seraya melihat kearah Ten dari ujung rambutnya hingga sepatu hitamnya yang mengkilap. Almamater biru gelap khas kampus mereka, kaus putih, celana jeans hitam, kalung name-tag panitia dan tatanan rambut hair-up. Luhan akui, anak itu tampan juga.

"Kurang menarik? Apa yang kurang dariku?" tanya Ten.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pandai menilai seseorang. Mungkin kau memang tidak menarik untuk para gadis, tetapi kau menarik untuk para lelaki." Luhan mengulas cengiran kekanakannya kearah Ten yang terlihat jengkel.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi teman kencanku, _Sunbae_?"

Luhan langsung memukul kepala Ten, sampai anak itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa-apaan… aku tidak mau menerima ajakan kencan dari bocah sepertimu." Ucapnya disertai kekehan geli.

"Kau selalu menolak setiap orang yang mengajakmu kencan. Kau sudah dewasa, _sunbae_ —walau wajahmu kurang meyakinkan. Memangnya kau tidak mau memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Luhan menjawab dengan senyum tertahan.

"Benarkah?" sesaat wajah Ten terlihat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan. "Heol. Kenapa aku merasa sakit hati mendengarnya?" Luhan tertawa mendengar itu. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa kekasihmu. Kau pasti memiliki kriteria yang sangat tinggi."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan terkejut melihat kekasihku."

"Apa kekasihmu itu seperti dia?" Ten menunjuk lurus kearah seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan jari telunjuknya.

Wajah Luhan seketika berubah. Seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh Ten adalah seorang pria dewasa yang berpenampilan elegan, Ia mempunyai wajah mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Sehun- _nya_. tetapi penampilan mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Luhan mungkin salah lihat, tetapi dia masih begitu mengingat wajah Sehun. Dulu, pernah satu kali Luhan membersihkan wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan mayonnaise yang dilempari anak-anak sekolah dan membuka kacamata pemuda itu, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan pria dewasa berpakaian semi-formal didepan sana.

"Kau kenal dia, tidak? Dia termasuk dalam jajaran donator besar yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Acara besar kita berasal dari uang-uangnya, termasuk minuman yang ditanganmu itu. Dia memberikan banyak uang pada Kris _sunbae_ untuk panitia-panitia seperti kita. Dia sangat kaya."

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan Ten, fokus matanya sepenuhnya berada pada orang itu. Dia tidak mungkin Oh Sehun, kekasihnya itu seseorang yang sangat sederhana. Bahkan, Luhan selalu membawakannya sandwich setiap hari pada Sehun saat SMU dulu karna pemuda itu lebih memilih menabungkan uang sakunya untuk membeli buku-buku yang disukainya.

"Dia seorang pascasarjana diusianya yang masih sangat muda. Dia lulus tiga tahun yang lalu dari Universitas terkenal di Amerika. Otaknya sangat jenius! Dia bahkan lebih memilih melanjutkan S2-nya di Seoul, daripada beasiswa-nya di Harvard. Ckck, jika aku jadi dia, aku akan menggunakan beasiswa itu dan hidup bermewah-mewahan di Amerika."

Sehun memang pintar, dia selalu meraih peringkat pertama saat sekolah dulu. Tetapi Luhan tidak yakin Sehun se-jenius itu. Melihat tingkah konyolnya dulu, membuat Luhan harus berpikir panjang apakah pria dewasa dengan wajah arogan didepan sana adalah Sehun- _nya_? Mungkin wajah mereka hanya mirip. Didunia ini banyak sekali orang-orang dengan wajah mirip.

"Dia orang kaya yang dermawan, mempunyai wajah tampan seperti model, masih muda dan otaknya sangat pintar. Bukankah hidupnya sangat sempurna? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidupku sesempurna Oh Sehun. Apa kriteriamu seperti dia?"

Luhan segera menatap kearah Ten dengan cepat, "Apa? Kau baru saja menyebut nama siapa?" Luhan berharap dia salah dengar.

"Oh Sehun. Nama orang itu." jawab Ten. "Kau keterlaluan jika kau tidak mengenalnya, _Sunbae_. Nyaris semua orang disini mengenalnya."

Luhan merasa jantungnya merosot saat itu juga. _Tidak mungkin!_ Pria dewasa didepan sana pastilah bukan Sehun yang Ia kenal dulu. Sehun yang dikenalnya selalu memakai kacamata bulat ciri khas seorang _geeky_. Dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian mahal dan rapi seperti pria dewasa disana. Sehun juga selalu menebar senyumnya pada orang-orang yang dilihatnya, bukan memasang wajah arogan yang terkesan begitu angkuh sekali. Ini tidak mungkin. Luhan pasti sudah salah orang. Walau wajah mereka sangat mirip, dan nama mereka sama—bukan berarti itu adalah Oh Sehun yang senantiasa menjemput Luhan dengan sepeda bututnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas hitam itu berjalan tepat dihadapannya, dan Luhan dengan refleks menarik nafasnya saat itu juga. Luhan bahkan tidak mau berkedip untuk melihatnya. bukan karna orang itu terlalu tampan, tetapi Luhan benar-benar ingin memastikan apakah dia benar Oh Sehun yang selama ini Luhan tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya ke Seoul. Bahkan dilihat dari samping, dia memang mirip sekali dengan Sehun.

Luhan sontak meremas lengan Ten ketika pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dan menoleh kearahnya. Luhan merasakan lututnya melemas saat pandangannya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam orang itu. Dia tampan sekali, pahatan diwajahnya nyaris sempurna. Lukisan Tuhan macam apa ini hingga Luhan tidak mau menggerakan wajahnya kearah lain sama-sekali. Itu wajah Sehun! Luhan kali ini benar-benar yakin kalau lelaki didepannya ini benarlah Sehun yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dulu. Tapi, apakah dia mengenali dirinya? melihat penampilan Sehun yang sekarang, membuat Luhan takut dia tidak mengenalinya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pimpinan perusahaan yang dingin—Luhan terlalu banyak menonton drama malam hari.

Luhan menambah kekuatan remasannya pada lengan Ten saat Sehun mengulas senyum simpul kearahnya, lalu setelah itu kembali berjalan melewati dirinya.

 _Hanya itu?_

Luhan memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan pandangan bercampur-campur. Kesal, kecewa, senang, dan marah berbaur menjadi satu membuat Luhan tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan dirinya bagaimana. Sehun tidak menyapanya sama sekali setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang di Amerika sana. Dia hanya memberikannya sebuah senyuman teramat singkat yang terkesan formal. Bahkan pria itu seperti tidak mengenali dirinya. bukankah dia sangat keterlaluan? Astaga, Luhan tidak percaya ini. Apakah dia benar-benar Sehun?

" _Sunbae_ , berhenti meremas lenganku! Ini menyakitkan sekali." Ten meringis seraya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari lengannya.

"Kau merasa sakit? Begitupula aku! Aku lebih merasa sakit darimu."

Ten berjengit kaget saat Luhan membentaknya. Ada apa dengan senior manisnya itu? kenapa mendadak dia menjadi buas seperti singa betina seperti itu?

"Kau lihat pria arogan tadi? Dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali. Apa artinya penantianku selama lima tahun ini jika dia hanya melewatiku saja saat bertemu. Bajingan jahat! Brengsek!"

"Woah, kau baru saja mengumpat, _sunbae_!" ujar Ten dengan kagum. Seniornya itu selalu bersikap manis setiap hari, ketika dia mengomel, dia hanya memukul kepalanya atau mengatainya bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya Ten melihat Luhan begitu marah dan kesal. Terlepas dari semua itu, wajahnya masih saja menggemaskan. Oh, Ten benar-benar mengagumi seniornya itu. "Memangnya apa masalahmu dengan Oh Sehun? Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang ingin aku tendang saat ini. Aku tidak sudi meminum minuman dari uang pria menyebalkan itu!" Luhan melempar kaleng minumannya ketanah lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan segenap kekesalannya. Setelah itu, pria bermata rusa itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ten dengan wajah tertekuk.

Ten menggaruk rambutnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa dengan Luhan _Sunbae_? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, Kris menyuruhmu untuk menemani Tuan Oh berkeliling kampus."

Luhan yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya dibelakang panggung itu berdecak kesal. Tidak bisakah dia istirahat sebentar saja? Kris itu benar-benar seorang bajingan diktator yang tidak mau melihat dirinya senang sedikit. Dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi, pria itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu diluar tugasnya.

"Siapa Tuan Oh?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Oh Sehun." jawab Baekhyun. "Jika aku tidak ada tugas, maka aku dengan senang hati menggantikanmu untuk menemani Si Tampan itu."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sikap genit temannya itu belum juga berubah dari dulu. Heran saja dengan Chanyeol yang masih sanggup bertahan sejauh ini menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. "Baek, kau sadar tidak jika yang baru saja kau bilang tampan itu adalah orang yang dulu kau sering ejek? Dan jangan memanggilnya tuan, dia seumuran dengan kita." Dengus Luhan. Mendadak dia merasa kesal sendiri dengan perubahan Sehun yang sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia Oh Sehun yang dulu kau katai idiot! Kau selalu mentertawakan penampilannya saat dia bermain kerumahku. Kau tidak ingat itu?"

Baekhyun malah tertawa mendengarnya, membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "Kau terlalu merindukan si culun itu sampai-sampai mengira Tuan Oh yang tampan itu adalah Sehun-mu."

Luhan menghela nafasnya, "Baek—"

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Kau harus menemui Tuan Oh sekarang, kita tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu. Dia orang yang sangat penting disini. Aku juga masih ada tugas untuk mendokumentasikan acara. Jika kau mau bercerita kepadaku tentang kerinduanmu pada Sehun, nanti saja oke?" ujar Baekhyun. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun dan segala sikap keras kepalanya. Luhan yakin anak itu akan menangis-nangis ketika mengetahui orang yang dipuji-pujinya barusan adalah Sehun yang dulunya ia selalu tertawakan karna kebodohannya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertemu Sehun. Hanya menemaninya berkeliling kampus saja, bukan? Lagipula Sehun tidak mengingatnya, untuk apa Luhan merasa canggung. Anggap saja mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Kedengarannya sangat menyakitkan.

Mana mungkin Luhan bisa mengabaikan kenyataan kalau status Sehun masih kekasihnya. Mereka memang berpisah selama lima tahun ini, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Pria itu pernah mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan sampai kapanpun, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa lagi percaya dengan perkataannya itu mengingat Sehun bersikap sangat dingin padanya tadi. Bisa saja di Amerika sana Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih baru hingga dia melupakan Luhan disini. Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang, Sehun pasti sudah bertransformasi menjadi _Playboy_ sombong yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi kekasihnya.

Haah, Luhan rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

 **.**

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini adalah meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang mulai basah karna keringatnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sehun, dan saat ini Luhan merasa sangat asing dengan situasi seperti ini. Sehun jauh lebih tinggi sekarang, Luhan merasa tenggelam berdiri disampingnya. Dia rasanya ingin berlari kemana saja untuk menghindari Sehun. Kris—pria itu, Luhan tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karna ini. Luhan benar-benar serius akan menghajar wajah _bule-_ nya itu nanti.

"M-mari ikuti aku." Luhan merutuki suaranya yang gemetar. Sial, inikan hanya Sehun bukan seorang dokter gila yang akan menyuntikan serum kematian untuknya.

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung kampus, sementara Sehun masih mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sampai saat ini, Luhan masih merasa bingung dengan pria itu. Dia mengalami amnesia atau memang sengaja berusaha tidak mengenalinya?

"Ini gedung A, disini tempat untuk Fakultas Psikologi." Jelas Luhan dengan singkat. Sehun masih tidak membuka suaranya, dan Luhan berusaha tidak peduli akan hal itu. Masa bodoh. dia mau bisu sekalian, Luhan tidak peduli.

Luhan tetap menjelaskan setiap ruangan yang ditemuinya kepada Sehun tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah pria itu. Aneh sekali rasanya berdua seperti ini dengan Sehun tanpa bicara akrab satu sama lain. Biasanya, mereka akan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama. Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol ketika Luhan mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Lalu setelah itu keduanya akan mentertawakan satu sama lain. _Ugh_ , Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menoleh dengan ragu-ragu kearah Sehun yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Dan rasa panas seketika menjalar diwajah Luhan saat menyadari Sehun tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman yang— _sangat-sialan_ menawan. Luhan merasa lututnya melemas mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sehun. Kenapa dia baru menyadari jika Sehun sangat tampan? Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Sehun sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang _benar-benar_ dewasa. Aroma tubuhnya pun bukan harum susu vanilla lagi, melainkan harum seorang lelaki maskulin. Luhan sepertinya akan melebur menjadi debu beberapa saat lagi.

"Senang mendengar suaramu lagi—" Suara Sehun memecah keheningan. Suaranya lebih berat sekarang, dan itu membuat Luhan mati rasa dalam kegugupan. Rambut hitam kelam Sehun membuatnya tidak fokus, dia cocok sekali dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Memeluk pria didepannya atau berlari sekencang mungkin dari sini?

"—Lu,"

Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Pipinya semakin memanas. Luhan yakin daerah sana sudah bermunculan warna merah menggelikan. "I—ini adalah ruangan praktik untuk—"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Luhan langsung tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sial. Degupan jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Kenapa Sehun harus mengatakan itu? Luhan tidak harus bagaimana. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bicara dan membalas pandangan Sehun. Pria itu masih mengingatnya! Tetapi, entah kenapa, Luhan tidak terlalu merasa senang bertemu dengan Sehun dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak lagi seperti dulu. Luhan bukannya tidak senang dengan penampilan Sehun, hanya saja dia agak takut untuk mengekspresikan kerinduannya melihat tampang dingin Sehun.

"Lu—" Saat Sehun hendak memeluk Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan melarikan diri dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah Luhan. kalau saja Sehun tidak melihat rona kemerahan dari pipi Luhan, mungkin dia akan merasa tersinggung dengan perilaku pemuda manis itu.

Sehun mengulum senyumnya seraya memandangi Luhan yang berlari dengan kecepatan seekor rusa.

"Luhan _ku_. Dia masih saja menggemaskan seperti dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyisir rambut kecoklatannya kebelakang menggunakan jemarinya. Pemuda itu sesekali akan mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Haah, kenapa rasa panas diwajahnya belum juga hilang sejak tadi? Luhan butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk mengusir rasa panas ini.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Do Kyungsoo, seorang penjaga stand makanan yang kebetulan berdiri tidak jauh dari Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah, aku merasa sedikit kepanasan." Luhan menjawab seadanya. Dia mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersedia dimeja milik Kyungsoo dan memakannya dengan terburu-buru. Rasa gugup membuatnya mendadak lapar. Sehun membawa dampak besar sekali pada tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja _, sunbae._ Yang itu rasanya pedas, nanti kau tersed—"

" _Uhukk_!" Luhan merasa tenggorokannya panas saat itu juga. Dia menerima uluran botol minuman dari seseorang tanpa melihatnya lagi. Luhan meminumnya dengan rakus. Ah, sial, ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak hati-hati?"

Luhan _lagi-lagi_ membeku saat melihat Sehun sudah dihadapannya dengan wajah khawatir. Pria itu membersihkan sekitar bibirnya dengan selembar tissue, dan Luhan tidak bisa berkutik karna hal itu. Sentuhan tangan Sehun membuatnya gugup bukan main. Luhan membenci Sehun yang sekarang, dia selalu mengubahnya menjadi patung mendadak.

"Jangan mencoba lari lagi." Sehun berujar dengan tajam, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlari. Dia merasa terancam dengan pandangan itu.

"Kenapa kau terus mendiamkanku? Apa aku membuatmu marah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan lebih memilih menunduk, memandangi rumput-rumput yang diinjaknya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja membuat kesalahan. Luhan hanya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ditambah pria itu terus memandangnya seolah-olah tidak ada objek lain yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya. Luhan memang marah dengan Sehun karna, kemana saja pria itu selama lima tahun ini? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menghubunginya? Dan tiba-tiba dia datang dengan sikap yang sangat berbeda sekali. Luhan tentu saja tidak pernah membayangkan ini sekalipun.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan memberikan si manis itu sebuah senyuman menggoda, "Pernahkah aku bilang kau bertambah menggemaskan dari hari ke hari?"

Adakah warna yang lebih menggelikan lagi selain warna merah muda pada pipi Luhan? jika ada, itu pasti warna merah matang.

"K—kau bahkan baru melihatku sekarang." ketus Luhan, setengah gugup. Tetapi tidak menghempaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat, dan Luhan merasa debaran pada jantungnya semakin menggila. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini?

"Aku melihatmu setiap hari, walau tidak secara langsung." Ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan tidak mengerti pada ucapannya barusan. "Kris selalu mengirim foto-fotomu padaku."

Mata Luhan melebar, dia memandang Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kris?" ulangnya. Si brengsek galaxy itu! Jadi selama ini dia menjadi mata-mata untuk Sehun? Oh, seharusnya Luhan sudah bisa menebak hal itu sejak lama saat menyadari Kris selalu mengarahkan lensa kamera kearahnya. Luhan juga yakin tugas-tugas yang selama ini diberikan pada pria menyebalkan itu adalah strateginya untuk membuat Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun hari ini. Kenapa Kris menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini padanya? Hah, sialan. Luhan bukan hanya akan menghajarnya, tetapi akan langsung membunuhnya nanti. Tidakkah Kris merasa terhina menjadi mata-mata dari seorang yang dulu pernah Ia ejek habis-habisan?

"Aku tidak tahu kau semakin manis saat memasang wajah kesal seperti itu."

Luhan memandang tajam pada Sehun dan berdesis, "Berhenti merayuku, Sehun." —tetapi warna merah masih terpatri dipipi putihnya.

"Tapi kau senang."

Luhan mendengus tak percaya, lalu melepaskan tangan Sehun yang _benar-benar_ menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Entah dia akan kemana, yang terpenting dia harus menjauhi pria itu.

Luhan merasa tangannya yang kosong kembali terisi lagi. Si mungil itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada disana dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa pria itu selalu mengikutinya?

"Bukankah seperti ini lebih baik?" ujar Sehun seraya mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, menyerah. "Kita bukan anak SMU lagi, Sehun. Berapa banyak pasang mata yang akan melihat kearah kita?" padahal Luhan diam-diam merindukan _moment_ seperti ini. Dimana dirinya dan Sehun tak segan-segan berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan. Bedanya, dulu Sehun tidak pernah berani untuk menggenggamnya lebih dulu. Selalu saja Luhan yang memulai. Tetapi, lihatlah sekarang! Sehun sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang tidak lagi mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan orang yang sudah meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun." Ketus Luhan. Dia menundukan kepalanya ketika beberapa teman-temannya memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersenyum menggoda, terperangah dan mengangakan bibirnya—yang ini adalah Baekhyun. Setelah ini dirinya akan menjadi bahan perbincangan kampus pasti.

"Aku disana untuk kuliah, Lu. kau tahu benar hal itu."

"Kau sudah lulus tiga tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau baru menemuiku sekarang? dan selama lima tahun kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Apa wanita-wanita Amerika membuatmu lebih betah disana daripada di Seoul?" Luhan memberikan Sehun tatapan sinis, nada bicaranya pahit. Kentara sekali jika lelaki cantik itu merasa terbakar dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya sendiri.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah terkekeh. Membuat Luhan ingin sekali memukul hidungnya. "Aku senang melihatmu cemburu seperti ini. Sayangnya, wanita Amerika tidak ada yang semenarik dirimu."

Luhan mendengus, "Aku tidak percaya. Lihat saja penampilanmu sekarang. Kemana kacamata bulat dan pagar dideretan gigimu? Amerika benar-benar membuatmu berubah. Dan cara bicaramu… aku tidak tahu kau akan berubah seperti ini."

"Apa aku tidak boleh membuat perubahan untuk kekasihku?" Senyum diwajah Sehun hilang dalam sekejap. Pria itu memandang Luhan dengan mata tajamnya yang terasa menusuk.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya, dan Luhan merasa ada yang hilang saat itu juga. " _Beauty and the Geeky._ Kau ingat julukan anak-anak satu sekolah pada waktu itu? Tidak, aku tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. memang benar adanya jika aku orang yang paling _geek_ disekolah. Tapi aku merasa bersalah padamu, karna aku, kau ikut diejek oleh anak-anak. Aku merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali kau dijauhi karna kau adalah kekasihku. Setelah kelulusan sekolah, aku merasa aku harus membuat perubahan pada diriku. Bukan untukku, tapi untukmu."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Dia membalas pandangan Sehun dengan mata bulat rusanya yang lucu. "Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan karna hal itu."

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman karna itu, Lu. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu merasa bersalah. Tetapi aku tidak mau melepasmu. Ini adalah cara yang kupikirkan sejak lama agar kita bisa _seimbang_. Kau cantik dan aku yang tidak lagi bodoh seperti dulu."

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untukku." Ucap Luhan, setengah gemas. Dia bahkan menghentakan kakinya dengan kekanakan. Dengan penampilan Sehun yang sekarang, kekhawatiran Luhan akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Lihat, betapa banyak gadis dan lelaki berstatus _bottom_ yang sedaritadi memandangi Sehun tanpa berkedip disini. Katakanlah Luhan pencemburu kekanakan, karna dia tidak mau kekasihnya dilirik sedikitpun oleh orang lain.

"Aku tetap Sehun **mu** ," tekan Sehun, berusaha agar tidak menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya karna tingkah menggemaskannya itu. "Kita baru bertemu sejak bertahun-tahun, bukan ini yang kuharapkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Sehun langsung menjawabnya dengan spontan, "Ciuman."

Luhan tidak segan-segan untuk melayangkan pukulannya pada kepala Sehun saat itu juga. "Kau—!" geramnya. Tetapi wajahnya tetap memerah. _Dasar!_

"Aku hanya meminta ciuman, itu hal yang wajar untuk sepasang kekasih." protes Sehun seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karna pukulan Luhan. "Jika aku memintamu untuk tidur bersama, itu baru tidak wajar." Lanjutnya, setengah menggerutu.

"Astaga, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai pikiran mesum juga." Luhan berujar tidak percaya.

Luhan cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan Sehun. "Jangan ikuti aku, atau aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita! Kau bukan Sehun-ku yang dulu lagi. Pergi sana, jauh-jauh!" serunya, tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Sesekali kakinya terlihat menghentak-hentak ditanah dengan sebal.

Sehun melongo tak percaya. "Kupikir dia suka dengan perubahanku. Kai harus bertanggung jawab dengan rencananya ini. Astaga, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" gumamnya, pusing.

Tak sengaja, seorang pemuda lewat dihadapannya dengan sebuah kacamata kotak menghiasi matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat norak sekali dengan kemeja merah mencolok dan celana jeans ketat memeluk kakinya. Mendadak, Sehun mempunyai pemikiran bagus untuk mengembalikan Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

 _Luhan, aku akan membawamu pada memori lima tahun yang lalu.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _11 Agustus 2019_

Seharusnya dirinya tidak berlebihan seperti itu pada Sehun. Niat pria itu baik, Sehun hanya ingin membuat sebuah perubahan untuknya. Tetapi dengan sikap tidak dewasanya—Luhan tidak mau disebut _childish_ —dia meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Bahkan bersikap manis sedikitpun tidak. Ah, apa yang dia lakukan kemarin? Seharusnya dia memeluk Sehun dan menyuarakan teriakan kerinduannya pada pria itu. sekarang, bagaimana jika Sehun marah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka? Oh ini mimpi buruk.

Luhan meremas tangannya sendiri—kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup—dan berjalan masuk kedalam halaman kampusnya. Ini hari kedua Festival, dan esok adalah hari terakhir dengan pesta puncak perayaan sebagai penutup. Pemuda dengan surai selembut sutra itu tidak henti-henti menggigit bibirnya dan melirik kesegala arah, mencari-cari keberadaan Sehun. Semoga pria itu masih disini. Luhan akan meminta maaf padanya karna sikap tak sopannya kemarin. Lagipula, setelah dipikir olehnya semalaman, perubahan Sehun itu cukup menguntungkan untuknya. Bayangkan, Sehun akan memandikannya dengan boneka-boneka bambi yang lucu dan miniatur Avengers _limitet edition_ setiap hari, karna pria itu sudah sangat kaya sekarang. Juga, Sehun akan memulai semuanya lebih dulu tanpa ada rasa gugup berlebihan seperti dulu. Luhan baru menyadari jika dirinya tidak berhak melarang Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Dia tetap Sehun- _nya_ , walau wajahnya berubah seperti Tom Cruise sekalian.

" _Sunbae,_ untukmu." Seorang mahasiswi berkuncir kuda tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan memberinya sebuah amplop kecil dengan motif cantik disetiap sisinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan. Tidak mungkin surat cinta 'kan? Karna biasanya yang mengirim sebuah surat kepadanya kebanyakan para mahasiswa. Jangan ditertawakan! Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya lebih disukai kaum lelaki daripada wanita.

Gadis itu tersenyum jenaka, "Buka saja." Lalu setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan membukanya dan mendapat selembar surat dari dalam sana. Hanya ada tiga kata yang tertulis disana. Kata yang mengingatkan Luhan pada tulisan yang Ia baca disurat kecil yang terdapat didalam lokernya setiap hari saat SMU dulu.

 _ **S Love L.**_

" _S Love L? Suho cinta Luhan, maksudnya?" gumam Luhan saat membaca surat yang lagi-lagi terselip dilokernya. Didetik selanjutnya Luhan menepis pemikiran anehnya. Suho adalah kekasih temannya, Yixing. Tidak mungkin yang mengirim surat ini adalah pemuda itu. Yixing akan mengamuk nanti jika hal itu benar terjadi. Ini sudah hari ketujuh, tetapi Luhan belum bisa memecahkan siapa pelaku yang mengirim surat-surat ini._

" _Sunggyu?" Luhan berusaha menebak-nebak inisial 'S' siapa yang dimaksud dalam surat aneh ini. "Sungyeol? Sungmin? Siwon… ah mana mungkin guru Choi yang mengirim ini padaku." Celoteh Luhan. pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan nama-nama berawalan huruf S disekolah ini._

" _Soyeon? Soojung? S-coup? Suga? Sunyoong? Sooman?" Luhan menggeleng pada nama terakhir yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Mana mungkin Kepala Sekolah diam-diam menyukainya. Itu tidak lucu sama sekali._

 _Dan mendadak Luhan membuka matanya, menggumamkan nama yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dalam kepalanya._

" _Sehun.."_

Luhan mendengus geli saat melihat tumpukan surat yang diberikan oleh setiap mahasiwa maupun mahasiswi yang ditemuinya disepanjang halaman kampus. Isi suratnya pun sama semua. _S Love L_. Tidak perlu menebaknya dengan lama, Luhan sudah tahu siapa pelaku tindakan konyol ini kalau bukan Sehun.

"Dimana pria itu?" gumam Luhan, masih mempertahankan senyum bodohnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan setumpuk surat dipelukannya ini. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang familier ditelinganya dari arah panggung. Cepat-cepat, Luhan menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"—Aku akan bernyanyi satu lagu spesial untuk seseorang yang kusayangi sampai sekarang. Lagu ini buatanku sendiri. Ini menyampaikan perasaanku padanya yang tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun."

Luhan melebarkan matanya melihat Sehun sudah berada diatas panggung dengan sebuah gitar akustik dipelukan tangannya. T—tunggu! Kenapa dia kembali memakai kacamata bulat bodohnya? Dan… penampilannya, Sehun kembali memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna gelap dengan kancing mencekik hingga leher. Rambutnya pun tidak sekeren kemarin, dia mengubahnya menjadi begitu berantakan. Luhan merasa akan pingsan didetik selanjutnya. Lihat kearah kaki pria itu! Dia hanya memakai kaus kaki berwarna biru gelap tanpa ada sepatu atau alas kaki lainnya. Ya Tuhan. Luhan merasa pusing. Kenapa si bodoh itu senang sekali merubah-rubah penampilannya? Dia pikir semua ini adalah lelucon?

"Astaga, lihatlah pria konyol itu. mau apa dia disana? Seingatku tidak ada lomba Stand Up Comedy disini."

"Pfttt, aku suka motif Doraemon di kaus kakinya."

Luhan melirik kecil pada para gadis yang baru saja berbicara disebelahnya. tidak mau menanggapi dengan amarah, Luhan kembali melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang mengecheck microphone ditangannya. Pria itu mulai memainkan gitar akustiknya. Luhan tidak ingat Sehun bisa memainkan alat musik itu. Sehun lebih tertarik pada rumus-rumus memusingkan kepala daripada musik.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

Wow. Pintar juga dia bermain gitar. 

_Drawing me in, you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

"Lagumu dari mana?! Itu'kan lagunya John Legend!"

Luhan mengenali itu suara teriakan Jongdae. Seorang mahasiswa dari fakultas farmasi yang terkenal karna kejahilannya. Orang-orang menyetujui teriakan Jongdae. Luhan pun menyetujuinya. Itu bukan lagu buatan Sehun, tetapi lagu yang diciptakan oleh penyanyi terkenal, John Legend. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia mengaku-ngaku itu lagu buatannya? Dasar idiot.

Diatas sana, Sehun masih memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi tanpa mempedulikan celotehan orang-orang. Luhan nyaris terbahak melihat Sehun yang berusaha keras untuk bernyanyi. Pria itu pasti tersiksa sekali disana. Luhan tahu, dia tidak pernah menyukai musik. Tetapi Sehun berusaha menyukainya, karna Luhan sangat menyukai musik. Pria itu akan berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati rusa manisnya.

 _My head's underwater_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"Kau yang gila, Sehun." gumam Luhan, masih dengan senyum gelinya. Sehun memang pintar sekali membuat dirinya dipermalukan.

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_  
 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_ _…_

Persetan dengan suara merdu John Legend! Bagi Luhan, suara Sehun saat ini nyaris membuatnya akan meledak. Bagaimana cara dia bernyanyi dengan begitu tulus disertai senyuman, sudah cukup membuat Luhan merasa semua yang ada disini terasa blur dimatanya—terkecuali Sehun.

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of m_ _e_  
 _And you give me all, of you,_

Sehun menyudahi nyanyiannya serta petikan pada gitarnya. Dia mendapati orang-orang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan berbagai macam makna. Tidak ada tepukan tangan. Oke. Tapi setidaknya, mereka masih memperhatikannya tanpa protesan.

"Aku tahu suaraku tidak semerdu John Legend, Bruno Mars atau Jason Mraz. Tapi, aku cukup bangga dengan diriku sendiri karna sudah berani berada diatas sini dan bernyanyi untuk kekasihku. Aku tahu kalian terganggu dengan penampilan burukku, semua ini kulakukan bukan untuk mencari perhatian kalian tetapi aku hanya ingin membuat kekasihku tersenyum. Lima tahun aku tidak melihat senyuman cantiknya, dan ketika aku menemuinya kemarin, dia juga tidak tersenyum padaku sama sekali. Semua ini karna kesalahanku. Dia tidak menyukai perubahanku."

Bohong jika Luhan tidak merasa bersalah mendengar ucapan Sehun diatas sana.

"Kekasihku itu—dia orang yang sangat berbeda. Aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh. lihat saja penampilanku. Semua orang mengejekku dan mentertawakanku. Tetapi dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendukungku dan mau tetap berdiri disampingku sebagai kekasih. padahal dia banyak disukai oleh orang-orang. Dia istimewa dimata orang lain, tetapi dia menerimaku, si culun ini, untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang lebih pantas kusebut malaikat. Kenapa? Karna disaat orang lain mentertawakan kekonyolanku, dia malah tertawa bersamaku. Disaat yang lain melempar telur kearahku, dia datang untuk membersihkan wajahku. Dia tidak pernah malu berjalan bersamaku. Dia selalu mengatakan jika dia mencintaiku. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya. Itulah sebabnya aku merubah penampilanku untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami, karna kupikir dia akan suka dengan diriku yang tidak lagi bodoh."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Semua orang memuji penampilanku, perubahanku. Mereka tidak tahu jika aku adalah seseorang yang pernah mereka ejek dulu. Tetapi, kekasihku tidak memujiku. Dia malah bertanya, _kenapa kau berubah? Kemana Sehun-ku yang dulu?_ Saat itu aku sadar, jika dia memang mencintaiku apa-adanya. Aku tidak harus menjadi orang lain untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami. Aku salah karna telah mengira dia akan menyukai Oh Sehun yang sekarang. Dan, sekarang aku kembali merubah diriku sebagai si bodoh Oh Sehun demi mendapatkan senyumannya kembali."

Semua orang yang menonton berbisik-bisik mendengarnya. Terkejut mendapati kenyataan yang ada didepan sana adalah Oh Sehun yang kemarin datang dengan tampilan bak modelnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa kiranya kekasih Sehun yang tidak menyukai perubahan super-tampan Sehun kemarin.

"Dan sekarang, kekasihku sedang tersenyum kearahku." Sehun memandang tepat kearah Luhan yang juga tengah memandangnya. "Dia adalah seseorang yang saat ini dan seterusnya akan kucintai, Luhan **ku**."

Semua mata sontak tertuju kearah Luhan yang belum siap mendapat atensi itu. Luhan mendengung bingung untuk beberapa saat mendapat tatapan dari semua orang. Sampai pada akhirnya, teriakan heboh seseorang membuat suasana disana dipenuhi dengan tepukan tangan dan sorakan yang meriah.

"KAU KEREN, OH SEHUN! KALIAN MEMANG PASANGAN SERASI!" —itu adalah teriakan Ten.

Wajah Luhan memerah matang mendengar itu semua. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejek penampilan Sehun ikut menyorakinya dan bertepuk tangan. Astaga. Sehun dan kelakuan tidak terduganya selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa istimewa.

Luhan kembali menatap kearah Sehun diatas sana yang melempar senyum kearahnya. Pria itu membuat tanda hati menggunakan tangannya, dan mengucapkan ' _I love you'_ tanpa suara.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Dasar! Dia masih saja konyol seperti dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-enam tahun."

Luhan tersenyum dengan malu-malu, memandangi kedua tangannya yang sepenuhnya sudah berada digenggaman tangan Sehun. Tidak adakah yang bisa menghentikan kecepatan degupan jantungnya saat ini? Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Apalagi, saat Sehun membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam dekapan pria itu. Luhan dapat merasakan tidak ada yang berubah pada pelukan Sehun. Masih hangat dan nyaman seperti dulu. Bedanya, dada Sehun lebih lebar sekarang. Dia pasti rajin berolahraga .

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun, membiarkan kerinduannya yang selama ini Ia simpan rapat-rapat tersalurkan. "Tidak usah seperti ini. Aku menyukai apapun yang kau pakai. Aku sadar kau melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatku senang. Kau tetap Sehun-ku, walau kau berubah hitam sekalian. Maaf atas sikapku kemarin, aku terlalu kekanakan."

"Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Aku senang melakukan ini, karna aku bisa melihat tawamu lagi." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, tetapi tidak melepaskan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun. tangan kanannya bergerak untuk melepas kacamata bulat yang menempel pada mata Sehun. Dia membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Nah, ini baru tampan. Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh lagi karna aku. Aku suka kau yang sebenarnya tanpa ada apapun yang dibuat-buat."

Sehun mengulas senyum menawannya, "Itulah mengapa aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang."

"Esoknya, apa kau masih akan mencintaiku?"

"Satu hari, dua hari, seratus hari, seribu hari kedepan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Sehun membawa Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya dan mengecupi kepalanya berulang-kali. Si rusa manis hanya tersipu dengan pipi apelnya yang memerah.

"Sekarang, apa kau bisa mengabulkan harapanku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengung, bingung. "Harapan yang man—" lalu dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika mengingat keinginan Sehun kemarin. Luhan mendongak, untuk memandang Sehun. dan dia menyesal ketika mendapati kekasihnya itu memberikannya sebuah senyuman menggoda.

Wajah Luhan terasa terbakar, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berbisik kearah Sehun.

"Tutup matamu."

 **..**

 **FIN!**

 **..**

"Indahnya kisah cinta mereka." Ten menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, memandangi senior cantiknya yang tengah berciuman dengan kekasihnya dibawah sana. Sesekali pemuda itu membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya. Terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau menyedihkan. Jangan memandangi orang berpacaran seperti itu. wajahmu jadi kelihatan bodoh sekali."

Ucapan pedas nan ketus itu nyaris membuat Ten terjatuh dari lantai dua yang sedang dipijakinya. Pemuda itu bersiap akan menyembur orang kurang-ajar yang sudah berani mengkritiknya dengan omelan, tetapi yang terjadi dia hanya terdiam saat memandangi orang didepannya. _Wow, bidadari dari mana ini?_ Ten mengeja name-tag yang terletak pada almamater pemuda itu. Lee Taeyong, SM University. Ah, anak dari kampus sebelah.

"Wow, Lee Taeyong, apa orangtuamu adalah malaikat diatas sana? Wajahmu itu mengingatkanku pada bidadari yang sering muncul dalam mimpiku." Jangan salahkan Ten yang berkata _terlalu jujur_ seperti itu. salahkan wajah menawan orang didepannya ini.

 _Byurrrr!_

Ten memejamkan matanya saat cairan minuman tiba-tiba mendarat diwajahnya dengan sempurna. Manis. Ten yakin ini adalah milkshake coklat. Wajahnya pasti sudah berubah menjadi warna coklat saat ini.

"Dasar gila! Aku tidak tahu jika kampus ini memelihara orang sakit jiwa juga." Pemuda bernama Taeyong segera pergi meninggalkan Ten yang masih memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Tsundere." Gumam Ten, dengan senyum bodohnya. "Woah, aku suka! Hey, mari berkencan!"

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 _ **Haaaaaaai.**_

 **Aku kambek bawa Oneshoot sok manis nih. Kangen bgt sama ffn huhuhu. Maap kalo gagal fluff sama romance-nya, gue gak pinter buat yang romantis sih huhuhu:((((**

 **Mendadak dapet inspirasi pas denger lagu Heaven sama liat foto Sehun lucky one vs Sehun monster. Wkwk beda banget ye. Yang satu culun, yang satu sok-sok'an misterius. Seharusnya ini dipublish dua minggu yang lalu, tapi ternyata gue ga bisa.**

 **HHs, ada yang inget tanggal 11 agustus 2014 gak? Wkwk. Yang gak inget liat postingan ig sehun yaa XD**

 **Last, bagi-bagi amal dalam bentuk review boleh kali ya?;)**


End file.
